


Fill My Canvas Up With Life

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is an artist working mostly with charcoal and lead, but when he sees Jensen Ackles for the first time, his life explodes with vibrant colors. He’s working with paints of all hues and the only explanation he has is Jensen. Who is this person and where can he find him again? Only time will tell when the master will meet his muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill My Canvas Up With Life

Jared is your average artist.

He had been awarded a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Texas and was using that to make a career of his art.

He usually likes to draw things in your standard charcoal and use inspiration from the things around him. His friend Sandy always said that his art really needs a color boost but Jared hasn't really found anything to inspire a splash of color.

It's a beautiful spring day outside on campus. The campus has a park connected to it not far from the dorm rooms and Jared loves to come outside with his dogs and art utensils and just let his hands do the talking.

Sadly today his hands aren't doing any talking. His canvas lays bare as his hand hovers over it. His face is set in a frown and his hand shakes in frustration. “Damn it.” Jared mutters to himself. He needs to work on this for his art class’s new project. It's an important part of his grade and he's seriously regretting starting it so late, he just never thought of getting artist block.

The wind picks up and Jared bends down and pulls his beanie over his wildly flapping hair. “God damn it's getting cold.” Jared looks around for his dogs and spies them happily chasing each other near a playground with a bunch of kids staring and giggling. Jared smiles, his dogs are usually his main source of work. They bring so much happiness into his usually black and white life.

The wind picks up again and starts to rustle his papers he has sitting near his back he bends to pick them up but one starts to fly away, one that so happens to be his art essay. “Shit!” Jared yelps and goes chasing after the fly away paper.

It swerves and moves through the air gracefully as it eludes his long grasp.

It finally comes to a stop in front of someone sitting on a bench.

Jared pants for breath and watches as the guy bends over and picks up the paper, he walks over and tries to offer his thanks. “Thanks man, I seriously thought I lost it for a second.”

“It's no problem.” The guy finally looks up and Jared gasps. The man is beautiful.

His slim glasses cover his face beautifully as they highlight his numerous freckles, his hair is parted to one side and combed down and his sweater vest only accentuates the hard muscles underneath. For the first time in Jared's known life he's speechless.

“Dude?” The guy looks confused as Jared just stares in agape, he soon closing his mouth and blushes. He finally offers out a hand. “Sorry um my name's Jared thanks for saving my paper.”

“Like I said, no problem, my name is Jensen.” _Jensen,_ Jared thinks dreamily.

“Thanks.” Jared retrieves the paper from Jensen's hand and clutches it tightly.

Jensen laughs and Jared feels like he's swallowed his own tongue. The sound is honey sweet and music to his ears or more like stimulation to his dick.

“Anytime, so I, um, see you're an art student?” Jensen sets down the books he's reading and turns to stare at Jared with his deep green eyes.

“Yeah, actually I am.”

“So, what kinda stuff do you do?”

“Um, charcoal mostly well not mostly really that's the only thing I do.” Jared says lamely. Despite his lame answer Jensen still flashes off a pearly white smile that makes Jared melt.

“That's cool rather dull though.” Jensen looks up worriedly soon realizing what he said and tries to correct it, “I mean, well, your stuff isn't dull just the colors!”Jensen blushes for the first time and Jared bites his cheek to stop from smiling at how adorable he looks.

“Yeah, that's what Sandy tells me all the time.” Jared shrugs and Jensen fidgets in his seat. Jared can tell that their conversation is waning and Jensen probably wants to get back to his reading. “Well I still have a picture to draw; I'll let you get back to your book.” Jared says politely. He turns around to leave when he feels a hand clamp over his wrist, he turns around and looks into Jensen's eyes.

“I'd love to see your stuff sometime, my sister is an artist and well....” Jensen scratches the back of his finely combed hair and blushes again. “I love art.”

Jared grins goofily. “Well, I'm actually having a showing at the art gallery in Hall C maybe you can stop by sometime?”

“I'd love that.” Jensen grins warmly and lets Jared's wrist go. “I'll see you then, Jared?”

“Yeah, I guess I'll see you too.” After delivering little waves Jared walks off with a huge grin on his face and an urge to get out the colored paints for the first time in forever.

Jared walks back toward where his canvas is still sitting and calls over his dogs. “Sadie! Harley!” He whistles and they both come trotting along happily.

“Hey guys, have fun?” Harley woofs and Sadie nudges his leg with her nose, Jared takes it as a yes. “That's good, well Daddy might have scored himself a date.” Despite them being just dogs they are very perceptive and while Sandy calls him a creep for talking to them he still finds it necessary to fill them in on his everyday life. “And maybe some new inspiration.” Jared bends down and scratches at Harley's ear.

“Let's go home.”

Jared packs up his supplies and his stuff and tries to spy Jensen one last time. Though the bench he was sitting on is empty, Jared feels disappointed but he won't let it get to him.

“Come on guys load up.” Sadie and Harley jump into the back of his SUV and shuffle around until they are comfortable, Jared packs up his stuff into the backseat then hops into the driver's seat.

Putting the car into reverse, he backs out and heads for the dorm rooms.

On the way there Sandy rings him and decides it'd be the best time to bitch him out about his love life.

“Sandy, I'm driving right now I can't talk.” Jared tries to remind her but Sandy is a persistent little shit sometimes.

“ _Well if you had a boyfriend he'd be driving and I could talk to you all I wanted.”_ Sandy's chimes in.

Jared sighs. “Sand...”

“ _Jared seriously, it's been a year since you and Chad broke up, isn't it time to find someone else?”_

Jared's heart drops at being reminded of Chad. He knows Sandy means well but Chad is still a wound that's trying to heal and it still hurts to even hear his name so he thinks of the one thing that might get Sandy off his back. “I've met someone.”

There's silence on the phone before he hears a loud squeal, he has to pull the phone away from his ear before she bursts his eardrums.

“ _Really!? Or are you shitting me again? You know it's best not to lie to me Padalecki?”_

Jared laughs but still swallows nervously. “No, I am not shitting you, I met him at the park and his name is Jensen.”

“ _Well if you aren't shitting me I can meet this Jensen.”_

Jared starts to sweat and he has to take his one hand off the wheel for the moment to wipe it from his brow. Sandy can usually tell when he is lying and when he has lied to her in the past nothing good has ever come from it.

“Yeah he said he'd like to come to my art showing this weekend.” Jared knows that's only half a lie. Jensen said he'd like to see his stuff but never guaranteed he'd come in fact he doesn't even know when it is and Jared feels stupid for not mentioning it.

“ _Well then we'll see come this weekend and Jared, I really hope you aren't shitting me because this could be good for you? You can't stay single forever baby and I just want what's best for you, you know that?”_

He feels tears sting at his eyes but blinks them away. Sometimes it always overwhelms him how much Sandy cares for him. Sandy's been his best friend since grade school and he doesn't know what he'd ever do without her.

“I know and thank you for that.”

“ _Anytime sweetie, well I guess I'll let you go, don't need you being in the E.R before your big date.”_ Sandy giggles and Jared rolls his eyes.

“Of course Sandy, I'll talk to you later.” Sandy says bye and Jared hangs up with a sigh. “What the hell did I get myself into this time guys?” He looks in the rear view mirror at Harley and Sadie but all they do is continue to sleep.

“Thanks for your support.” Jared mutters.

Jared continues onward to the dorms and through that whole ride over all he could think about was Jensen.

  
  


When Jared gets home the first thing he does is set up his canvas. The dogs trot about happily and refill their stomachs with food and water but Jared really doesn't pay them any attention.

He goes to his closet and for the first time picks up his paints. There's dust all over them and he has to blow them off.

He remembers the day he got them. It was after the day Chad broke up with him and Sandy wanted to make him happy so she bought him paints thinking he would use them. Sadly though he never did. His life has been one big blob of black and gray ever since.

Taking them out into the room he sits on his old chair and starts to paint. His strokes are simple and soft, they are done with care and precision. He bites his lip as he smoothly creates outlines of the portrait.

The picture is starting to take shape and he starts to fill it in with the vivacious colors that Sandy bought him.

All the colors are foreign to him. It's been so long since he's used colors like these that trying to mix them to create new ones seems like a joy. It's like he's a kid in a candy shop and can't decide which one to buy.

Eventually he goes with the classic neutral colors to enhance his drawing. It may not be outrageously colorful but it's a step and in the end he's proud of it.

He smiles at the panting and turns to Sadie who has trotted over to his side. “What do you think?” She gives a loud woof and Jared scratches her head. “Yeah, I think that too, girl.”

It isn't till a while later that he hears someone opening the door. He didn't even realize he spaced out over staring at his painting.

“Knock knock, hey Jared, you in here?” Sandy's small voice calls out.

“Over here, Sands!”

Sandy walks in carrying a bag of takeout, it also reminds Jared he hasn't eaten lunch yet either.

“Hey, I brought you something.” She shows him the bag and moves to his small fridge to store it. His dorm room isn't a two story house but it's comfortable and he was able to get a single room just for himself, and he was able to sweet-talk the Dean into letting his dogs stay so he counts it as a win.

“Thanks Sandy, you always know when my stomach goes to growling.” Jared teases gently.

“Well, that's because I could hear it from two towns over!” Sandy smiles then seems to notice Jared's canvas set up. “You’re working on something?”

“Oh, it's nothing really.” Jared shyly brushes back his hair and blushes.

Sandy quirks an eyebrow and hurriedly walks over to see it before he could take it down.

“Is that....?”

“Color?” Jared guesses. “Yes it is.”

Sandy still stares shell shocked at the image. Her eyes are big and wet and she looks like she might fall over. “Sandy?” Jared asks concerned.

Sandy hurries over and gives Jared a huge hug. She knocks him off the chair and thankfully doesn't knock over his portrait.

“Jared you're panting with color again!” Sandy sobs into his shoulder and Jared feels a weird sorta pang in his heart. “Yeah, I am.”

Sandy composes herself and lifts her petite body off of Jared's, she then sniffles and wipes at her eyes. “It's just you haven't used color since...”

“I know,” Jared stops her before she could even say the name. “I know.”

“Who is that?” Sandy points to where the canvas is still neatly laid.

Jared shrugs and once again blushes. “Jensen.” He answers simply.

Sandy's tears and sad smile evaporates and a huge grin replaces it. “So Jensen is real! Oh my God Jared! You weren't shitting me!”

“Sandy, when do I ever shit you?” Jared asks with a grin.

Sandy rolls her eyes and picks herself up off the ground, she wipes away the invisible dirt off her skirt and puts her hands on her hips. “Almost every damn day.”

Jared pouts and picks himself up as well. “Do not.”

“Ya do too, now come eat something before I shove it down your throat.” Sandy threatens gently.

Jared just smiles and salutes her. “Yes, ma'am”

  
  


Come Saturday is when his art is being shown at Hall C. He dresses up in his best pair of slacks and dress shirt, he hates the stuffy clothing but Sandy always says it makes him appear more professional plus Jensen might be there and he wants to make a good impression.

“Oh Jared I can't wait!” Sandy squeals in weight as she does her hair. She's wearing a black knee length dress and red pumps.

“It's just an art show it isn't like my art hasn't been there before.” Jared rolls his eyes and begins to button his cuffs.

“That's not what I meant, doofus, what I mean was I get to meet Jensen.”

Jared freezes and turns to see Sandy staring at him. “Yeah...I mean um he'll be there.”

Sandy frowns and goes back to brushing her hair. “Are you sure you weren't shitting me?”

“Of course not Sands, now can you help me do this?” Jared changes the subject and holds out his hands so she can button his cuffs. He always tries to do it himself but fails miserably.

“Honey I just want you to be happy that's all.” Sandy expertly buttons them and smooths out his shirt. “In fact I don't know why no one has reeled you in I mean God Jared, you look so hot tonight.”

“Thank you Sandy, now can we please get going? I have to be there first, remember?” Sandy grumbles and smacks his arm. “See if I ever give you a compliment again.”

Jared just shakes his head with a smile and leads them out into his car to drive over towards Hall C.

The night is chilly so when Jared steps out of his SUV he bundles himself up in his long black coat, and he sees Sandy doing the same.

He looks around the parking lot and sees a few cars parked about but he knows that it's only the staff and professor so he doesn't get his hopes up.

“You ready?” Sandy asks gently.

“As I'll ever be.” Jared loops his arm with hers and walks inside.

The building isn't anything spectacular. It's just littered about with mounts and canvasses alike. Each art being spotlighted by a bright light and a little plague with a description. Tonight 5 of Jared's select arts are getting the honor of being up there.

It's most of his dog ones and a charcoal drawing of Sandy and while many people stop by and tell him how great they are, Jared feels his hopes drop and drop when he never see's Jensen walk through those doors.

Sandy comes up behind him and gives his shoulder a squeeze. “Not yet, huh?”

Jared shakes his head and downs his second glass of wine. “Nope.”

“Don't worry hon, it'll be alright.” Sandy comforts gently. And Jared wants to believe it will but he guesses he was just too naive.

After realizing that he never told Jensen what time it would be he freaks out but then he realizes that all over the school and the schools daily newspaper are promotions for the art showing, it would have been impossible for Jensen not to have seen them.

That's what he gets for trying to step out into the dating pool he guesses. Even the wine and Sandy's small gestures of kindness couldn't break through the haze of hurt.

After saying goodbye to everyone who came and the professor himself Jared blindly goes out to his car to go home. He just wants to sink himself into drawing with charcoal again.</p>

Sandy tries to get him out of his funk but he's hurting too much to take heed to her words. The drive back is silent and once he drops Sandy off, he parks the SUV at the park and sits on the bench.  
  
The night is still chilly but it's a welcomed chill. He watches as the cold breeze blows the trees to and fro and he wishes he could be those trees. He wishes the wind would just blow him away. “God I'm so stupid.” Nobody like a hunk like Jensen would ever consider going on a date with Jared, he should have known that from the start.  
  
He doesn't know what time he gets up and leaves but he reckons it's really late. When he gets home the first thing he does is sits down and draws in charcoal like he always did and will continue to do from now on.  
  
His strokes are rough and wide, no care at all is in this picture like earlier. No, this picture is done solely on hurt.  
  
When he's done he's not proud of himself but all his earlier feelings have vanished and all he feels now is extremely tired.  
  
“Come on guys, let's head to bed.” Jared doesn't need to see if Sadie and Harley follow him because he can hear their nails clacking on the floor.  
  
He gets into bed and hopes that tomorrow will be a better day.  
  
  
  
“Maybe you could try finding him? I mean, how many Jensen’s can there be in this school?” Sandy asks thoughtfully as she reads her chemistry book for an upcoming test.  
  
Jared sighs and rolls over in bed to where his head is upside down. “Maybe I don't want to find him.”  
  
“Oh please Jared all you've been doing is moping ever since the art showing."  
  
Jared rolls over again and stares at Sandy's bent head. He hates to admit it but she's right. _God, I only talked to the guy once? How can I be this far gone for him?_ Jared wonders silently. It's not like they ever really went on date or he really even knows him he talked to him for about 5 minutes.  
  
“Jared sweetie you need to find him, ok? Because any guy that can get you to not only paint in color but paint his picture is worth the try.” Sandy looks at him knowingly and Jared curses the fact that she knows him so well.  
  
“Ok I'll try finding him but how do I start? I mean this is a big school and I only know his first name?” Jared silently tries to figure his problem out until he hears Sandy laughing. “What?”  
  
“Oh my God Jared, seriously?” Sandy giggles again and tries to continue. “I mean, you know the Dean personally, in fact she has like the most serious crush on you ever, just ask her.” Sandy giggles again and Jared joins her. He forgot about the Dean, despite her sorta creepy crush on him she was a smart women and very generous. How hard could it be to find Jensen?  
  


  
  


Scratch what he said earlier, finding Jensen could be extremely fucking hard.

Not only was the Dean not in today but any attempts at persuading the rest of the staff to find this information for him has been a failure.

Jared didn't know the school was so strict on this stuff. After another failed attempt and a warning that he might be expelled if he asks again, Jared decides to try the park in hopes that Jensen is there, it's a long shot but it's all he can think of.

It's warm out today, no sign of the wind which brought Jared and Jensen together is out. Jared almost wishes the wind was out again in hopes it can bring him to Jensen.

He steps out of his SUV and shields his eyes with his hand. Kids are running around playing and a bunch of students are out chilling with their friends or trying to catch up.

But no sign of Jensen.

Jared sighs and goes to turn to head back to his SUV when he hears his name.

“Jared wait!”

He doesn't want to get his hopes up but the voice sounds like Jensen and his heart starts to automatically beat faster.

Jared turns around slowly and can't help the smile that spreads over his face at seeing Jensen.

He's wearing his patented sweater vest and glasses but instead of his hair being swept over it's gelled up. In Jared's opinion it makes him look that much more sexier. Before he could get a word out Jensen goes and starts to ramble on.

“Jared I've been looking everywhere for you! I'm _so_ sorry I couldn't be at your showing but my friend got sick and was at the hospital and I couldn't find no way to reach you and fuck.” Jensen stops and goes to sweep at his hair but Jared's reaches out and gently takes his hand to stop him.

“It's ok Jensen.” Jared squeezes Jensen's hand and watches as Jensen's face lights up in a blush.

“God, I'm still sorry, I really wanted to be there I hate breaking promises and I actually really li-” Jensen stops what he was going to say and closes his mouth with a snap. His green eyes focus on Jared with a worried look.

Jared swallows himself but can't stop the sly grin that works its way up his face. “Did you say you really like me?”

“Um...well I....well I didn't want to tell you yet....I just....” Jensen looks so adorable floundering around for an answer Jared can't help himself. He bends over and steals a quick kiss from his plump lips.

Jensen gasps before he's pulling Jared closer and delving his tongue into Jared's hot orifice. Jared moans and grabs onto Jensen's lean shoulder and sucks his mouth like it was a lollipop. Once they both pull up for air they can't help their identical grins from showing.

“Like I said, I really like you.”

“I can tell.” Jared laughs shakily and kisses him one last time.

“You're all I could think about these last few days. “ Jensen admits.

“Really?”

“Yes, really and I'd really like to go to another showing if that's ok?”Jensen asks shyly his cheeks turning red again.

Jared laughs and pulls him in for another kiss. “Of course, I have to have my muse with me.”

“Muse? I'm your muse?” Jensen has a puzzled look on his face and Jared smiles.

“You're my muse that put color back into my canvas.” After that Jared kisses Jensen again until he's sure he would pass out from lack of oxygen.

Jensen kisses back and all Jared can think about is painting with his colors again, of course there always is a spot for a little nude portrait in his gallery. Jared is already thinking of the possibilities.

“What's that little sly grin for?” Jensen asks with an amused smile.

“Oh, just thinking about you naked is all.”

“Naked? I hope I'm hot.”

“Better than, you're downright colorful!”

**The End**


End file.
